


Good Old Fashioned Slumber Party

by watsky



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsky/pseuds/watsky
Summary: Luz throws a sleepover for her best friends, and when it's time to play some party games, truth or dare puts the fear of Titan into Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Good Old Fashioned Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty, since I haven't written a fic in a while. I hope the characters aren't too OOC or anything! I have 2 more chapters planned for this story.

“Bam! Snacks for the party.” Luz sits herself down cross-legged on her sleeping bag, dropping an armful of munchies on the ground. Willow, Gus and Amity are spread out on blankets and pillows around Luz’s small room.

“So, Luz! What kind of stuff do humans do at sleepovers?” Gus asks, taking out a notebook to write down all the details. “It’s probably super different from conjurings here in the Boiling Isles, right?”

“Oh, there’s all sorts of stuff! I mean, I’ve never been to one, but I’ve watched lots of slumber party movies! We play games like Truth or Dare, stay up super late eating junk food, talk about boys, make prank calls...”

“What’s Truth or Dare?” Amity asks, taking a baggie of snack mix from the snack pile. 

“It’s a game where someone has to pick between either doing a dare or answering a question truthfully!”

“What kind of questions are we allowed to ask?” 

“Excellent question Willow! In the movies, people usually ask questions about crushes, or a secret the other person wouldn’t usually give away. And the dares can get pretty wild!”

“Ooh, let’s play that!” Gus scribbles some notes in his book.

“So, how do we choose who gets asked truth or dare? Is there a special ritual for choosing the truth or dare-ee?”

“Nope! But, why don’t we draw names from a hat? That way it’s random and fair!” 

“Works for me!” Willow smiles brightly. Everyone seems really excited to play this sleepover game… except for Amity. She feels like she has bugs crawling around in her stomach-- but she won’t let her anxiety get the better of her! She forces her nerves down and writes her name on the scrap of paper Luz hands to her. Luz gathers all the paper pieces and drops them into a hat. She mixes them all up, squints her eyes up shut, and pulls one out.

“Willow! You will be the first to choose-- truth, or dare?” Luz puts dramatic emphasis on the question. Willow thinks for a moment. 

“Hm… dare~”

“Okay! I dare you to… ask Hooty about his day! And you _have_ to listen for… da da da da! 2 _full_ minutes!”

“Aw, man... Okay. Let’s do this!” Willow strides confidently over to the window, throwing it open wide. “Hey, Hooty! How was your day?”

“Oh, boy!” Hooty stretches up to the window, immediately launching into a boring, grating story about the bugs he saw (and ate). Willow quickly loses her nerve and starts to look very uncomfortable. Gus plugs his ears with his fingers to block Hooty out. Even Luz looks like she regrets giving Willow that dare; she turns to Amity and grimaces.

“This was a terrible idea.” She whispers. Amity laughs, which makes Luz laugh too. Eventually, the 2 minutes ends and Willow slams the window shut. Everyone sighs in relief when Hooty is gone.

“Alright, Willow, you draw the next name. You earned it.” 

Willow digs her hand around in the hat and draws another name.

“Amity! Truth or dare?”

Amity wants to avoid another Hooty experience, so she answers with a truth. She isn’t thinking straight, forgetting about what kind of questions truth can bring.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Amity’s face flushes deep red.

“N-no! Of course not!” She stammers, heart pounding and stomach butterflies fluttering at max speeds.

“Oh? Then why are you so flustered?” Willow teases.

“I-I’m just embarrassed that you’d ask such a stupid question!” She denies frantically. Willow laughs.

“Okay, okay. Now you draw a name!” Willow hands the hat full of names to Amity. Amity draws Gus’ name next. 

“I want to pick dare, but I don’t wanna talk to Hooty again!”

“Ugh, I wouldn’t make you talk to Hooty. Nobody wants to listen to that. Why don’t you just… Hm...:” She smirks. “Write ‘humans suck’ on your notebook cover!”

“B-but I take this to the HAS!”

“That’s the point of the dare!”

“Okay…” He reluctantly scribbles “humans suck” and a frowny face on his notebook. Luz gasps dramatically.

“I can’t believe you think humans suck, Gus! How rude!” They all have a laugh at that, and Amity hands Gus the hat. He pulls Luz’s name.

“Alright, Luz! Truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with truth!”

“Well… who’s your crush on?”

Amity’s heart pounds.

“You have a crush on someone?” She asks. Luz blushes.

“Aw, man, I never should have told you two that. I guess I gotta tell the truth, I promised I would. Just, nobody get mad or anything, okay?” She looks surprisingly nervous. “I… I have a crush on… Amity.”

The room goes silent. Amity’s entire face goes red. Luz immediately starts babbling.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, I-I don’t want to make things awkward between us or anything, this doesn’t change us, we can still be friends--”

“I-I gotta get some fresh air.” Amity stands and leaves the room, rushing outside. She faintly hears Luz call out for her to wait, but she keeps going, heart racing. She gets outside and sits on the ground, burying her face in her hands and trying to calm down. Luz has a crush on _her_? All this time she was afraid of getting rejected, but it turns out Luz _likes_ her? She’s absolutely floored.

“A-Amity?” 

“Luz!” 

Luz looks so sad. She hasn’t looked this upset and apologetic since the witches duel at the Covention. She sits beside Amity.

“I… I’m sorry, Amity. I should have just pretended I didn’t have a crush. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just… I really like you. I-I don’t want to ruin our friendship, so don’t feel like you have to, like, feel the same. I’m not one of those people who complain about getting friendzoned, I promise!”

“I-I-I’m not upset! Really! I-I’m just surprised!” Amity insists. “The truth is… I-I... lied, about not having a crush when we were upstairs.”

“Wait…” Luz puts two and two together. ”Amity, am _I_ the one you wanted to ask to Grom?” 

Amity nods.

“Oh, Amity, I would never _ever_ reject you! Even if I didn’t have a crush on you, I still would have said yes, because above all, you’re one of my best friends! I’d have been lucky to be your date to Grom!”

“Luz…” Amity’s face hasn’t stopped being beet red since they were in Luz’s room, and it’s not about to stop blushing any time soon.

“So… should we--”

“Kiss?” Amity finishes the question eagerly, but then backtracks, embarrassed. “That was too eager. You probably weren’t gonna say that.”

“I mean,” Luz laughs. “I was _gonna_ say ‘should we go on a date’, but… a kiss would be nice, too.” 

Luz rubs the back of her neck, cheeks red. There’s an awkward silence between the two for a moment, until Amity steels her nerves and leans in a bit. Luz lowers her hand from her neck and gently takes Amity’s, entwining their fingers together, and closes the gap. Amity holds her breath and closes her eyes, and when Luz’s lips touch hers, she feels like she’s going to pass out. They stay there, kissing softly for a few seconds, then they both lean back. Amity opens her eyes to look at Luz, and Luz’s eyes are practically sparkling with delight.

“Oh, wow.” Luz chokes out. Amity tucks a stray lock of hair behind her own pointed ear.

“Yeah.” She agrees.

“We should definitely go on a date.”

“How about… tomorrow? After school?”

“Sounds good. It’s a date.” She winks and finger guns at Amity, who laughs at the dorky pun.

“Ah, young love. I’ve never been in love, but when I roll around in the mud, it’s like a biiiig hug!” Hooty’s face appears between the teen witches, who both grimace.

“Lets, uh, go back inside.”

“Let’s.”

They stand, holding each other’s hand, and head back into the house. Eda and King scramble to act nonchalant, like they weren’t just spying on the two of them. They head back up to Luz’s room, and as soon as Willow and Gus see them, they both start apologizing profusely.

“We’re so sorry! We shouldn’t have pushed you to confess your feelings like that!”

“Actually… I’m glad you did. It turns out, Amity likes me back. And now we’re going on a date tomorrow, so everything’s coming up Luz!” She lifts up her and Amity's hands like a trophy.

“Awww!” Willow and Gus gush over how cute their little love story is. Luz pulls Amity closer and puts her arm around her shoulder in a side hug.

“Let’s continue this slumber party! Woo!” Luz sits back down, and her crush sits beside her.


End file.
